Hot Cocoa Kisses
by PicturesqueRomance
Summary: Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir enjoy hot chocolate together after a hard practice, but soon their evening turns steamier than their drinks. *one-shot*


*Author's Note*

I am not an ice skater, nor do I compete in any winter sports. I'm a swimmer through and through, but I can't help but be inspired and awestruck by ice dancing, especially couples ice dancing. And who could be a cuter couple than Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir? Does anyone have more chemistry than these two? I think not. Without further ado, here you are. (Also I'm sorry for the smut but I couldn't help myself).

Tessa glanced quickly at Scott over the rim of her mug. Hot chocolate after tough practices had become a tradition for them, and it was Scott's turn to host. She looked down at the mug in her hands, the one that Scott had given her for Christmas several years ago. He had a similar one at her house that she had bought for him that same year. Her eyes then flicked to the creamy brown liquid inside, made with coffee creamer and loads of marshmallows that had melted into a foamy layer on top. Scott had prepared it for her, and he had gotten the ratios perfect. As always. He knew her so well! And she knew him so well too, knew that he liked his hot chocolate with loads of chocolate and light on the marshmallows, knew his darkest secrets and greatest fears. And he knew hers.

"Tessy?" She jumped as his voice jolted her from her thoughts.

"Yes Scotters?" They both smiled at the use of their special nicknames.

"You looked so deep in thought! Contemplating your sore muscles eh?"

"Oh I'm not sore," she blatantly lied, "Are you?"

He chuckled. "Why of course not. What makes you think the invincible Scott Moir would be sore?"

"Maybe the fact that you refer to yourself in third person..." she smiled deviously.

"Oh come now," he grinned back at her, "Am I being too insufferable?"

"As always."

They finished the rest of their hot chocolate with more teasing and eventually retired to Scott's living room to watch a movie.

"What should we watch?" He asked settling into the couch.

"Oh I don't care," she told him and then muttered quietly to herself, "We won't be watching it anyways." She had finally decided after much deep thought at her friend's kitchen table that she wasn't going to hide her feelings any longer. And she hoped desperately that he felt the same as she did.

He picked up the remote in his right hand and draped his left arm over the back of the couch. Tessa took the initiative and snuggled right next to him, resting her head on his chest. Without thinking about it he dropped his left arm from the couch to her shoulders, pulling her closer. She broke his side embrace for a moment to reach for a blanket on the other side of the couch. Shaking it out of its folds, she covered both of them and resumed her original position.

Tessa let out a deep sigh. People who were "just friends" didn't cuddle like this. Did they?

"Comfy eh?" Scott smiled down at her.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly back up at him and he kissed the top of her head.

When he removed his lips from her head, they were left in a stare. Nothing awkward about it, just gazing at each other.

"Scott-" Tessa said, prepared to share her feelings. She didn't get that far because she quickly found Scott's lips upon her own.

The kiss was slow and sweet. When they broke apart, Tessa was blushing fiercely and Scott looked quite pleased with himself.

"Tessa, I've been waiting 20 years to do that."

"Oh Scott," Tessa leaned forward and kissed him again, this time fiery passion quickly replacing the sweetness. He kissed her back deeply and soon felt her hand on the back of his head, twining through his hair. Scott mirrored the action, running his fingers through her gorgeous dark tresses. Hesitantly, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, his way of shyly asking permission to take their kiss to the next level. She parted her lips right away, boosting his confidence immensely.

Lost in the passion of their kiss, Tessa let out a quiet moan. Scott was taken by surprise, but bolstered with enough confidence to break their kiss and pick Tessa up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and resumed their kiss once she was positioned. He walked with her into his bedroom, a place he'd wanted to take her for years. He set her down gently on the edge of his bed and got on his knees, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." She said breathily.

"If we do this, we can't go back to the way we were before."

"I don't want to go back to the way we were before." She told him firmly before pressing her mouth to his again.

He broke off the kiss and began planting kisses down her neck. Lightly at first, so as not to leave a mark, but then he decided he didn't care. Pressing his lips against the flesh above her collarbone, he sucked hard, marking her as his.

Clothing was just a burden now. Tessa quickly pulled off her scoop neck t shirt and reached for Scott's smart looking grey button down. He took his hands from the small of her back to aid her in relieving himself of those pesky layers. When he was shirtless before her, she placed a hand on his chest and ran her fingernails lightly down over his abs. He shuddered and felt his pants tighten. A trivial matter, because Tessa was there to help. While she fiddled with his belt buckle, he reached for her leggings. Having undone the buckle, she helped him remove her pants and then helped him with his own.

They both sat on his bed now, across from each other with nothing on but underwear. It was obvious that they were both ready; Scott strained uncomfortably against his boxers and Tessa's panties were soaked through. They were both breathing heavily. As Tessa looked into Scott's eyes, she knew that she wanted nothing more than this man. And she wanted all of him. He leaned forward and kissed her, reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. It slid down her arms and she tossed it to the side of the room where the rest of their clothes lay. Scott smiled into their kiss as his fingers slipped into her panties and gently tugged them off. She returned the favor by quickly ridding him of his boxers, allowing him to spring to his full height.

Looking down, she grinned in anticipation.

"If you keep looking at me like that I won't last long," he warned her playfully.

She smirked as he handed her a condom from his nightstand drawer. She opened it with her teeth to further arouse him. Breaking eye contact, she slowly slipped it over his throbbing erection.

Kissing him once again, she slowly lowered herself to the bed as he climbed on top of her. Breaking their kiss, she lowered her mouth to the flesh above his collarbone, leaving him with a mark to match hers.

Scott placed himself at her entrance and they made eye contact as he slowly pushed into her. The moment was incredibly long. She gasped as he kept pushing, not fully prepared for how big he was.

"Fuck," he groaned once he was fully inside her. She moaned softly as he moved his hips a little to adjust. She was so tight.

His arms firmly planted on either side of her head and her hands grasping his shoulders, he withdrew a bit and thrust back into her smoothly. She moaned in response.

"Oh God." She said quietly as he began a steady pace. He certainly knew how to please a woman.

"Faster." She moaned, and he obliged. Another moan escaped her lips as he angled his hips a different direction.

He continued to increase in speed and Tessa could feel herself close to climaxing. It was as though he sensed it, and he responded by lifting one of her legs over his shoulder, the action allowing him to thrust deeper. Tessa moaned loudly, panting as an unfamiliar but incredible pleasure rushed through her body. Her moans grew louder as Scott went faster, and soon she felt herself tip over that edge, the pleasure so incredible that she screamed. Scott grunted as he thrust into her hard a few last times before coming as well.

He dropped off to her side, both of them panting hard. She rolled towards him, placing an arm over his chest and pressing her head to his shoulder. He placed his own hand over hers and sighed contently. Never in his life had he ever felt anything that good, and he could tell by the way that Tessa had already fallen asleep that she hadn't either. He turned his head to look at her and whispered, "I love you Tessy."

Without opening her eyes she smiled and whispered back "I love you too Scotters."


End file.
